(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded flat cable and to a method of producing such a flat cable. More particularly, it relates to a flat cable forming an antenna.
It is already known to use flat electrical cables in order to produce compact electrical connections. Such cables are commonly used in electronic computers used in the automotive field.
When such cables are used as antennas, it is necessary to protect them against electromagnetic radiation so that they do not suffer interference by any radiation emanating from the computers themselves, or from their environment.
(2) Description of Related Art
For this purpose, it is known, for example from patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,495,764, to protect flat cables by surrounding them with conducting structures called shields. However, these shields must also be protected from the external environment by a jacket (in which the shielded flat cable has to be inserted). Moreover, complex specific connections must be made in the flat cable in order to connect certain flat cables and the associated shield.